The Half-Blood Games
by Thanatos' Wrath
Summary: Way happens when a creepy version of Gaea attacks a small band of Greek demigods? Read to find out. It's a lot better than the summery says!
1. Death to Friends! Wait,WHAT!

_I do not own anything. Everything goes to Rick Riorden. This is my first chapter of my first fiction the plot is form the Hunger Games so I guess credit must too that book too. I know its short but I'll try to lengthen them. It all depends on the reviews. ;) Also credit goes to my friends who were the inspiration of this story. Flames will be used to boil you alive._

Chapter 1 Brian

Hey what's up. For those of you who are reading this, congratulations, you weren't part of the 930 people died in the Gaea induced attack that happened at Richerson Middle School. Really, it was a pretty usual day at Ridgecrest. My friend and I were just hanging out.

Some background info is necessary. Greek gods exist. They have children with normal mortals called half-bloods. I was have to let you know more laughs but we have to watch out for monsters.

This comes to our little gang. There's Alexandra Kell, child of Athena. she has blonde hair grey eyes. Ever heard of Annabeth? Alexandra looks a lot like her. Then there's Alexa Kell, Alexandra's little half-sister. They get along pretty well and usually always agree on everything.

Next there's Austin. Short, blond, with clear blue eyes he's the son of Apollo. He's a natural singer and musician, plus a knockout with all projectiles. So pretty much anything that he throws.

Then there's CC and Christy. CC's a child of Aphrodite. She's happy, kind, loving, nice, and hyper to a max. Not the smartest, but great at charmspeaking. She's nearly as good as Piper McLean. She has a serious crush on Austin. It's pretty obvious to everyone except him.

Christy is a daughter of Demeter. Always the quiet of the group, she never really speaks her emotions. She is very generous though and loves to give out hugs.

Oh! I almost forgot about Kate. As a daughter of Nemesis she is smart, kind, and fair to a fault. Also she is the only one currently in a relationship. Although she knows that Austin is completely obsessed with her she ignores his love and acts as if he is a friend.

Last but not least there's me. Brian. Son Hades, the only one besides Nico di Angelo. He's a great kid by the way. I'm oppressive, dark, violent, and actually pretty scary. I enjoy a good joke but if you annoy me I will give you a one way ticket to eternal punishment. (No Alexandra, I am not bragging. Back off! Don't touch that mike!)

Anyways so we were having a great day just chilling out and, for once, having a normal regular non-demigod day when our school was hit by a 10.0 earthquake. The support system of the school started collapsing and giant chunks of debris fell like hail. We all jumped for cover. Most of us made it. Christy was too slow and got crushed by a giant rock. David, Kate's boyfriend, was impaled by a flagpole by some weird freak accident I will never be able to explain.

The earthquake stopped as soon as it started and we all emerged from our hiding spots. The chaos was astounding nearly the entire school was flattened. Suddenly a voice resonated through the ground.


	2. A Valley Girl? Really?

Chapter 2 Alexa

Did I mention that our Ghost Prince was singing "My Little Pony?" (No Brian. You had your turn.)

Anyways, after it all happened, (and by it I mean some crazy earthquake nearly shaking me out of my skin) I realized that the people I hated the most were dead  
"Yes! Their dead!" I thought "Yay"

But while I was having a party in my head, I saw Kate crying over David's mangled dead body. Then I remembered that Kate had a fling with that good for nothing moocher. Oops….

But that's beside the point. After the earthquake a face emerged from the ground. I knew from my studies that that was Gaea, the earth goddess with a big temper and an even bigger grudge.

"Mortals!" she called. "So, like, I totally just read, like, the Hunger Games. And I, like, totally loved it." A valley girl accent? Really? "So I'm totally gonna, like, trap you in here let you all do a Hunger Game. TTYL!"

_Sorry for such a short chapter. I had no time to lenghten it._


	3. 1 Down, 921 People to Go

_Yeah chapter 3! I've gotten so far! Aren't you proud off me! Like I said read, review._

_I don't own the Percy Jackson idea. The characters are based if my friends. Get this through your head!_

Chapter 3 Brian

(That's it! I will never let any of you narrate again. Jerks.)

As soon as Gaea finished talking a shimmering shield descended upon us and the Golden Cornucopia of the Hunger Games with supplies and weapons appeared.

"By the blades of Hades! She trapped us in here!" was the first thing I thought. Well, second. The first thing I thought was "OMG! It's the goddess of valley girls."

"All right." I stood up and yelled. "Who's read the Hunger Games?" Silence.

"Ugh really? I am seriously stuck in a school with you idiots? Fine, were all stuck until you kill each other off. Only one may survive." Then just for fun I added, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Utter, total, and complete panic ensued. Kids running all over the school freaking out. Some of the smarter children took advantage of the chaos and grabbed some weapons and supplies from the Cornucopia.

That's when the bloodbath started. It was slaughter left and right. I grabbed the rest of the group

"Come on! We've got to go"

We ran past all the fighting. A faint mist of blood cloaked the air. As we ran by scenes of decapitation were vivid beyond belief. Swords were protruding out of people's sides, and arrows were lodged in other people's eyes and chests.

We ran to our lockers and grabbed our weapons. Me, my Stygian iron bow staff. Austin, a bow and a quiver of arrows. Alexandra put on her jacket full of throwing knives and daggers. Since Austin and I couldn't conceal our weapons like the others, our weapons magically transformed. My bow staff turned into a solid obsidian ring, while Austin's bow and arrows transformed into the different types of hats he wore every day.

CC didn't need weapons because she could charmspeak. Besides, she preferred not to get her hands dirty. Kate always has a dagger concealed in her sleeve, and Alexa took off her bracelet which immediately turned into a scythe.

"Let's whip some ass, big sis."  
No! We can't just go around killing mortals! Besides our weapons are Celestial Bronze. They'll just pass through the mortals." It was true only Austin and my weapons could affect mortals. Because I use Stygian iron I can absorb the soul of any living being. Austin used any kind of arrow he could get, celestial bronze, imperial gold, silver, iron and pretty much any other material that existed.

"Oh, I forgot. Oops."

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here! We're all gonna DIE!" Well, that's Austin for ya, total wimp.

"We are going to fight and survive. And so help us Hades we will survive."

Just then Brad Kong, the school idiot, jumped out. He was holding a short sword in his hand and had a look of murder in his eyes.

"He's mine," I stated as I step forth. Is confidence faded has my death aura enveloped him. People say that this aura feels like you're standing in a combination of a cemetery and a deserted battle field.

The battle began. It was more of a slaughter than a battle. A battle would imply that he stood a chance. I dodge his first clumsy blow and lightly tapped the center of his forehead. He quickly paled as I absorbed his life force. And when there was nothing left to absorb, he sarted to deteriorate. Skin, muscle, and bone came off layer by layer until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

"That was fun" I stated kicking through the pile of ash that was once Brad Kong. Silence

"Ok," said Alexandra said tightening her ponytail. "1 down only 921 people to go."


	4. We Are Fighting For Our Lives Woman!

Chapter 4 Alexandra

(Give me the mike Brian. I will blast One Direction in your ears if you don't give me the mic! Thank you.)

Where were we... Ah! Yes. After Brian killed Brad, we trudged along for about 30 seconds. Then we heard a loud blast from the sky.

"Heeeeyyyy, what's up?" Ugh Gaea again, "Soooo... I really was, like, hoping for, like, at least half the school dead, but I, like, only see like 100 bodies. Everyone's all, like, totally, hiding! And it's totally not fun!"

"STOP WHINING WOMAN! WE ARE STUCK HERE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES!" I screamed.

"So I'm gonna like, send a lot of monsters your way. What do you think of, like, Myrmekes and Keres? That's perfect! This is going to be so much fun!"

That accent must really get to me, because I was angry beyond words.

Apparently Brian wasn't.

"Keres? HA! We all know that the Keres are simply servants of my father! One touch of my staff and they're dead. You're just a pathetic, no good, filthy, vile, discussing, demonic, bitchy..."

He swore so badly my head nearly blew up. (Brian, that is not a compliment.)

"Ok," he said, when he finally calmed down, "We're going to have to go with a hide out like plan. We need to find a place to set up camp. First, we need tents. I'm assuming that, besides our lunches, the cafeteria is the only place we can get food, so we'll be camping of its roof. That way we can get food and stay hidden at the same time. Keep safe, and watch for monsters. Gaea ensured that we get visits from those asses.

Keres are relatively easy due to the fact that I am a child of Hades and thus know what to expect from them. The problems lie within the Myrmekes. They are the real problem since they can spit acid, bite poison, and eat humans. If we get attacked use Plan Delta."

Wow, that was risky, Plan Delta was a last minute resort plan. It involved at least one child of the big three. They would surround the entire area with their brand of power. That means Brian surrounds the camp with shadows and the undead, while we all fight the monsters.

"Are you sure we'll be ok?" CC asked nervously.

Brian at smiled at her wickedly.

"Of course. I'm here and I'm a child if the big three, you can charmspeak, we are demigods, and we're traveling together. We'll definitely be fine.

Still I was worried. We were powerful, that was true, but if Brian was willing to take such a big risk for Plan Delta, we were in big trouble. I hoped we'd be ok.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm not going to be sweet. This story sucked. So I stopped. The end

Thanatos' Wrath


End file.
